Gun Smoke
by 0butterfliesxXredxXflame0
Summary: If you ask him about their love life he'll say it was wonderful; the best. If you ask her she'll say it was awkward but over all fun. Ask him why he'll say because she was. Ask her she'll tell you because he was an awkward dork; a very tall awkward dork. None the less they love each other.


**Hey guys! Ok so I'm new to this. I'm not just talking about the fandom but also the genre but I love SamxJess to the point wishing for Jess to come back and just marry Sam. Like it should be! So instead of being optimistic decided to do a whole pre-series fluff fanfic!**

**Warning: some language may not be suitable for young readers.**

**Ok Ok wish me luck!**

**I don't own anything**

It starts with a cup of coffee. His whole life he's been around coffee. From his dad and brother chugging the stuff to stay up researching. Then him drinking it to stay awake in school after a hunt when he was 13. Coffee brings back his childhood, and his childhood brings back some bitter memories. So he tries to ignore the fact he's been around coffee his whole life, and tries to pretend he's a normal college student drinking the stuff to pass his next exam.

He's always drank his coffee the same way from day one. Black for the most part although sometimes he does get tired of the bitterness and will add a packet or two of sugar.

She however is different. She remembers coffee, also from her father. The smell that would sting her nose every time she was around him up until the last hug she gave the man before she boarded to plane to California. She tried it once when she was 8, and the hotness of it burnt her tongue had her turning her nose up towards it all through high school.

Then she came to college and although her parents help her pay tuition she still has to come up with enough to pay for living expenses on her own. So the smell follows her even to work in the coffee shop and has her feeling a bit more and more home sick each passing day.

He goes to that coffee shop every day to get his average cup it's in his routine, it's his normal.

She works the morning shop everyday serving cup after cup along with the best lemon squares in the world ( which she will admit makes her jealous of the people who eat them). It's her job.

So the bell rings as the door open and she sigh out of boredom. Working here she has seen a lot of different people. And by a lot she means a lot. She's seen fellow class mates, older men in women in a rush to get to work stopping for a quick drink, adorable elderly couples holding hands and smiling.

She's even seen the guy with flippy brown hair and a great butt, which just walked in.

He had been there over a million time sometime going just to do some work on his laptop. He may not know the staff on a friendship level but he's been around to see what most of them look like and even learn a few names from name tags. So he's familiar with the blondie that has an amazing laugh named Jess.

She will admit she may have a crush on him. To be totally honest how could she not? The guy is tall, has dimples (yeah she is a sucker for dimples sue her) and she can tell from behind the counter that if he were to magically lose his shirt right this second she wouldn't hesitate to run her fingers up and down those wash board abs.

He won't lie if you ask him, if he had the courage to, he would ask her out. She seems like his type he knows that she goes to Stanford as well because he's seen her leaving this place after finishing her shift wearing a Stanford Tee-shirt. (Or could she be supporting a boyfriend that goes there, oh he hopes not.) Sheseems like she has a good sense of humor not like most college students when the word pussy has everyone giggling like its eighth grade. So she's mature. Then he can't deny the obvious reason he can't ask her out, she's undeniably hot.

Walking up to the counter he gives a weak but shy smile and she smiles back. For a brief moment he really does feel like its eighth grade when Susan Johnson told him "cool backpack." Not because he actually felt proud of his bag, but because a moderately pretty girl told him something positive. This is college now, cool backpacks won't get him anywhere, but maybe a smile will.

She all but melts at the smile, which she returns. Sure she's been in relationships with cute boys that turned out to be dicks, but this guy just by his smile she can tell this guy is a keeper to any girl. For a second she's saddened at this cutie already being claimed, sure she may not even know him and he could be a psychopath but she called dibs!

"What can I get you," she ask.

"Uh, black coffee, large," he replies.

She tries not to wrinkle her nose at the thought of the bitter tasting coffee but instead she punches in the order the cash register.

"Anything else?" Like something for your girlfriend?

He pauses for a moment thinking of pulling a dean and asking for a number, but then one look at her lets him know that she would be pissed at even the slightest hint that he's into her only cause she hot, even if he's not. In truth the fact that she's not easy breezy is what makes him like her. "No thanks."

"2.57,"she tells him.

He gives her the cash hating that the farthest this relationship will ever go is coffee.

"Can I have a name for the order?" She doesn't really need a name because after 8am this place is as dead as Marilyn Monroe, so really it's just him and the Petersons, but she wants his name.

"Sam." Oh so it's Sam. Sam. She likes it.

"When your orders ready we'll call your name."

"Ok." Then he's walking to the one of the tables. He sits down looking around although point blank he would love to do nothing but stair at Jess, but he doesn't want her to think he's creepy. After all their relationship is as deep as coffee.

In the end all he does is sigh staring out the shop window.

She will admit in her life with boys she's been known as a risk taker. That's only because her mother told her that men are clueless when it comes to women, so if she wants a boy to seek interest in her she has to make the first move. She isn't surprised when Leah the other barista looks at her with a raised eyebrow after reading the name in the cup.

Jess swallows deeply hopping to god that this doesn't make her some kind of weirdo freak to this guy. After all maybe he just sees her some girl that works at his coffee stop while at home he has a hot French girl. A stud like him she wouldn't doubt it.

Damn how she wishes she was French.

Leah shrugs and calls out, "Hottie lomottie with a fantastic butt, your order is ready."

She ducks her head, then thinks whatever. This isn't third grade, where sharing crayons meant it was serious. She's a semi-grown woman. If this guy thinks she's weird and creepy to damn bad for him! She's smart, funny, and has wonderful boobs!

It takes him a painfully long time to figure out that that's him. At the start, the first thing he thinks is that that's a really weird name to give your child. Then after a moment he realizes that that whole thought is stupid and thinks maybe the old couples sitting two tables away are trying to flirt with each other. At first he doesn't know if that's cute or awkward.

So when neither of them move it hits.

It's him.

Even then all the pieces don't fit, until they do. A look at Jess who has her head ducked as she looks to be doing something on the cash register. Oh. Oh. Oh.

With a heated face he grabs the cup from a girl with and a name tag labeled Leah. Leah winks at him with a smirk that leaves him thinking of his brother. Who by the way he can hear a tiny voice that sounds weirdly just like him saying, yeah Sammy get some.

He stops for a minuet looking at the cup then a look at Jess who happens to briefly look up at him. She smiles at him and he can tell that she feels nervous that he'll thinks she's weird. He of course doesn't in fact he's relived because this mean she's single, and into him. A look at the writhing on the cup and the heart by his "name." then those pieces fall into place.

Oh god. He does the only thing he can think of which is smile and nod. He feels an imaginary glare that he knows Dean would give him for his awkwardness. Which may have her completely turned off now and leaves.

Although he does have a very satisfying thought that even though their relationship is stuck in the coffee zone she still thinks his butt is 'fantastic.'

**Done! What do you think? Yes? No? Keep? delete? Tell me, give an opinion or ideas to make it better!**

**Kiss kiss hug hug, bye lovelies.**


End file.
